Day 7 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Rivalry)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys welcome back to Write Every Day in November 2016. This month I will endeavor to write a new story every day of November. Feel free to join in, but even if you don't I hope you like my stories. Raphael reflects on his evolving rivalry with Leonardo.


**Rivalry**

 **Summary: Raphael reflects on his evolving rivalry with Leonardo.**

Raphel blocked Leonardo's punch and managed to his him back. He did a roundhouse kick, but Leo dodged it and managed to his Raph. They exchanged blows over and over until Splinter called them to stop.

"You boys did very well. Raphel good job at now letting your emotions cloud your judjment. Leonardo, good job at thinking on your feet. We are done for the day. Go rest up for portoling tonight. All four brother nodded and left.

Leo and Raph went right to the kithchen to get some water. Donnie and Mikey were already cooled down from observing thir brothers fight. Raph opened the fridge and tossed a water bottle to Leo who caught it. After grabbing a bottle for himself the two drank in silecne. Once done they refilled the bottles and put them back in the fridge. Leo smiled before saying. Good Job Raph.

"You too." Rapehl said back. His older brother gave one last smile before leaving.

Raph wathced his brother go and realized that he wasn't angry with how the fight had turned out. It had been a draw, but even that would nortamly put Raphh in a bad mood.

For as long as he could remember he and his brother always had a rivarlry, The red bandaed trutle alwasy wanted to beat Leo, but he could just never suceed in a full victory. It use to drive Raph up the wall, but he now found himself blocked Leonardo's punch and managed to hit him back. He did a roundhouse kick, but Leo dodged it and managed to hit him. They exchanged blows over and over until Splinter called them to stop.

"You boys did very well. Raphael good job at now letting your emotions cloud your judgement. Leonardo, good job at thinking on your feet. We are done for the day. Go rest up for patrolling tonight. All four brother nodded and left.

Leo and Raph went right to the kitchen to get some water. Donnie and Mikey were already cooled down from observing their brothers fight. Raph opened the fridge and tossed a water bottle to the other, who caught it with ease. After grabbing a bottle for himself the two drank in silence. Once done they refilled the bottles and put them back in the fridge. Leo smiled before saying: "Good Job today."

"You too," he said back. His older brother gave one last smile before leaving.

Raph watched his brother go and realized that he wasn't angry with how the fight had turned out. It had been a draw, but even that would normally put him a bad mood.

For as long as he could remember he and his brother always had a rivalry, The red banded turtle always wanted to beat Leo, but he could just never succeed in a full victory. It use to drive Raph up the wall, but he now found himself content.

He could remember when he realized that his rivalry with his brother had turned into something of respect. When Leo had first become leader it had made Raph so mad, but after seeing how hard it was to be one and that Leo was in fact a better one he felt okay being second in command.

Instead of seeing his matches with him as something that he could never win he now found them a nice challenge. There was still disagreements and arguments, but not anywhere near as bad as before. It became a much more friendly thing and he found he liked it better that way. He never knew just how much of his jealously of Leo caused him to not things through. It had almost gotten him killed at times and had hurt his brothers. Raph still wanted to improve still wanted to be the best fighter ever, but he no longer saw his brother as someone keeping him from that. It also helped that Leo had gotten better at taking his brothers ideas into consideration.

The younger turtle smiled and headed to the living room where he found Leo reading. "Want to play a game?" He asked holding up the gaming controller. Leo thought about it for a moment before nodded. "Sure.' He said

Raph smiled. "Bet I can beat you in the first round." Just because he and Leo's rivalry was more friendly didn't mean that Raph was ready to let Leo stop him from showing some bravado and just a slight amount of arrogance..


End file.
